Trust Exercises
by MermaidTales
Summary: "It's week eight of these stupid exercises," Tara said to the group. "This Dance Academy isn't focused on dancing anymore..."
1. The First Task

**A/N: Hi guys!**

**This is a (short? Maybe?) Dance Academy story I started writing the day I was insanely bored. This is focused more on a joke category. My other story, if I haven't posted it already, is proobably more serious than this. This is just me trying to torture the cast **  
**Disclaimer: Me don't own Dance Academy. Me just lurve writing stories about it. Is you clear? Me thought so.**

"In order to help get along better with your classmates, we will now be doing recurring trust exercises, once every week," Zach said with a smile.

The whole class began to boo loudly. "Second year. Shame Kat isn't here, she would love this," Ben whispered to Sammy.

"Here's how it works," Zach stated. "I will call up a gentleman to pick one of the girls' names from the hat," he said, holding up a large, black hat. "The two will be partners. Once the partner is found, one of the members of the duo will chose a slip from the white hat," he said, holding up a smaller, paler hat. "…Which contains your exercise. Understood?"

"Okay… Calv _(RPITY- This will be in a lot of my stories, it means "Random person in their year.")_, you're first."

Calvin pulled a name from the hat. "Ooh, Leslie! _(RPITY)_ Hot…" he said, marching over to his new partner.

"Okay… how about… Benjamin! Pick a name, any name."

Ben walked over to the darkened hat and pulled a name. "Kylie,"_ (RPIPITY- That means "Random Possibly Important Person in Their Year".) _he said softly.

"Sammy?"

"Mmmm…. Okay. Miss Webster!" Tara gave a brief smile, lucky enough to have a friend as a partner.

"Christian?"

He shuffled over to the dark hat. "Abigail," he barely mouthed, almost inaudibly.

In the end, everyone had a pair. In case anybody cares about Grace, she got Sean, who did consistently hit on her because she "Reminded him of Kat".

"Okay, will one of the partners please collect your task?" right then, many feet pitter-pattered on the floor. The colliding and grabbing of hands, with paper cuts. Lots. Of. Paper. Cuts.

Grace dallied over to her partner. "You get to sleep in my room tonight…" she trailed. Sean did an insanely terrible yet possibly awesome dance.

Kylie unfolded her paper. "I get to hang out with your loser friends, and you hang out with mine," she glared. Ben began to laugh, instead of telling her off.

Christian brought the paper to his partner. They refused to speak, or touch shoulders, yet they still stood next to each other. They just read the paper in their heads. As soon as they read it, both burst out laughing. Ben tittered over to the pair. "What, what did it say?" Abigail giggled. "He has to wear a tutu to express his feminine side," she laughed.

Christian smirked. "And she has to live the life of me for a day. Skateboarding, junk food, stealing… all of that."

"As much as it ruins my diet and safety… can't wait to see you in a tutu, buddy."

The trio laughed once more.

Zach yelled. "Okay, everyone, your partners and tasks are listed on the bulletin outside. Class dismissed!"

The board had luckily placed the friends' names near each other, so it was easy for them to giggle amongst themselves—together.

The section where the friends' names and tasks were shown as followed:

Christian and Abigail- In this task, for the rest of the day, the male must wear the female's tutu; the female must live a day in the life of her male partner.

Benjamin and Kylie- In this task, the two will swap their social lives for the rest of the day; the male will spend time with the female's friends, the female will spend time with the male's friends.

Sean and Grace- The male will stay the night in the female's room. It does not matter if they are social during the day.

Samuel and Tara- The wrists of the pair will be handcuffed. Someone on campus has the key to unlock. It is the pair's job to work together to figure out the culprit who is holding the key, (he/she is somebody you both have had affairs with and they have a way to resolve it) and figure out how to get it back.


	2. Who Has The Key?

The "blades" of the handcuffs dug deeper and deeper.

"Oh, come on, Tara, you're exaggerating!" said Kat.

"I feel them… cutting… edging… just trying to make way… cutting through my skin…"

"Tara, just stop-"

"Redness is all that comes out of this. Redness and blood. Flowing…"

"Eww- Tara, just s-"

"And the worst part is, I have been stuck with this idiot… and we still haven't found out… WHO HAS THE KEY!"

Sammy used his puppy-ish eyes. "I'm an idiot?" Tara began to stand up. "Oh, please Sammy-" "So that means you don't-" "Whatever that should-" "How about I YANK my wrist?" "Don't you even da-"

"OW! SAMMY!" Tara exclaimed. She sighed and began, "The blades… digging deeper, cutting- edging- trying to make way… redness and blood… AND HE STILL ISN'T HELPING FIND THE KEY!"

The pair shouted at each other more. "Uh… guys?" More shouting. "GUYS!" Both of them stopped quickly. There was a silence for a while.

"Hey, Kat," Tara started. "You don't happen to have the key… do you?" Kat laughed. "What? Me? No!" the two stared at her. "No, seriously, don't have it. What does the paper say?"

Tara grabbed the small slip. "In parenthesis, it says, 'He/she is somebody you both have had affairs with and they have a way to resolve it'."

"Hm… can you think of anybody you both have had affairs with?"

Sammy sat and wondered. "'Affairs' means 'Issue'…" Kat chuckled. "Thank you, Captain Obvious." "No-no…" Sammy still had a concentrated look on his face. "Going down the list—I'm okay with Grace, but you're not… Kat… she's okay and all, but I don't really think we've had any serious trouble…"

Kat just kept an offended look on her face.

"Okay… and… I know now! Abigail! She hates us both, yet she has liked us in some other point in time. It all makes sense!"

Tara smiled. "Time to find Abigail, I guess!"

* * *

"Get your filthy hands off of my body!"

Christian was teaching Abigail how to skateboard… not doing such a good job. "I'm just trying to make sure you don't fall."

"_I'm_ _fine_. Either way, shouldn't there be a tutu you should be wearing?" said Abigail, gesturing towards a hot pink tutu lying on the ground. "Ah, I… forgot."

Soon enough, Abigail was able to control the skateboard fairly, while the tutu was plastered onto Christian's waist.

Sammy and Tara ran up to the pair. "Hi Abigail, we were just wondering- What are you wearing?!" asked Tara, holding back laughter at the sight of the tutu.

Christian, embarrassed, looked away so Tara would be focused on Abigail. "Hey, Abigail," Sammy said.

"Get lost," Abigail responded.

"Okay…" Tara said. "Do you happen to have the key to our handcuffs?"

"No. Go ask Grace or Christian or something." With that, Abigail skateboarded out, but landed into a wall. "Oww…"

Tara and Sammy were watching Abigail when she crashed. "Abigail!" Sammy yelled as he ran over to the bruised, collapsed girl.

"Um, Christian?" Tara said, starting to turn around, but when she did, he was gone.

"Hello," said Kylie, running up to Tara. "Guess I have to hang out with you now."

Tara shook her head and left.


End file.
